27 Dresses (Harry Potter Style)
by onedirectionfan10
Summary: Hermione is always the bridesmaid in every wedding she attends. She never sees herself as the bride in the wedding. That will change when she meets Harry. This is an AU story. So, don't expect it to be about Hogwarts and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

All her life, Hermione was just the bridesmaid. She already attended twenty five weddings. She never believed in marriage and only sees herself as a bridesmaid in every wedding she attends. She never sees herself as the bride until he meets Harry.

"Hey Hermione! How are you?" asked Luna.

"Hi Luna! I'm fine. Thank you." replied Hermione.

"So, I asked you to meet me because, I'm getting married!" said Luna.

Hermione squealed in excitement and said "Really! Congratulations Luna! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Thanks. Well, you don't know him yet. He's from my schoolmate. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow." replied Luna.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I will be having an engagement party tomorrow night. I hope you'll be there." added Luna.

"Of course Luna! I'll be there." replied Hermione.

"I'll just give you the address of the place tomorrow morning. And, I'll text you the time." said Luna.

"Ok. I can't wait!" replied Hermione.

They talked for a few minutes, drank coffee and ate muffins. Then, they left the coffee place and went their separate ways to do their errands.

Hermione first went to look for a gift for Luna. She went to a jewelry shop to look for a nice pair of necklace and earrings. Then, she went to a shoe store to buy herself a pair of shoes. After that, she went to a tea place to buy milktea.

After two hours of going around New York, Hermione went back to her apartment to rest. When she arrived, she went straight to her room to take a bath and change into clean clothes.

Then, she went to her bed and rested for a few minutes. When she woke up, it was already dinner time. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself a nice simple dinner. She ate in the living room while watching tv. The channel was on a wedding planning show. She quickly changed the channel to watch news.

After eating, she washed the dishes and went back to her room to sleep.

The next day, Hermione woke up at 9am. She went out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Then, she hailed a cab and went straight to her office. Hermione works as a writer in Cosmopolitan. She is one of the best writers for Cosmopolitan.

After a few minutes, she was already in the elevator. The Cosmopolitan office is on the 5th floor. When the elevator stopped at the 5th floor, Hermione stepped out and went straight to the office.

"Good morning Hermione!" greeted her office mate.

"Good morning to you too Jim!" replied Hermione.

"Good morning Hermione! Here's your coffee." said another officemate.

"Good morning Kim! Thanks for the coffee!" replied Hermione.

"Ummm.. Hermione, Ms Camille wants you in her office now." announced the secretary of her boss.

Hermione just left her things in her office before knocking on the door of the office of their boss.

"You called for me Ms Camille?" asked Hermione.

"Oh! Hermione! Ummm.. I would like you to interview Vera Wang. This month's issue we will be doing a wedding themed article's." replied Camille.

"Ok. Will that be all?" asked Hermione.

"Oh! And, can you please interview your friends about their experiences on their wedding days?" replied Camille.

"Ok. I'll do it as soon as possible." said Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione! I knew I can count on you." said Camille.

"Thanks." replied Hermione before leaving and going to her room.

After a few minutes, Hermione received a text message from Luna. It said: _The party will be at the Litter Box. Be there at 7pm. See you later Mione!_

Then, Hermione began searching for the place on the internet. She found out that it was a bar near their office.

After two hours in the office, Hermione went outside to eat lunch. It was actually late already because she was busy contacting Vera Wang's office. After eating lunch she went back to the office to finish a few more paper works before leaving.

After a few minutes, she arrived back at her apartment to get ready for the party later. She quickly went to her closet to look for the perfect dress for the party. Then, she found a nice midnight blue colored dress. It was simple but, just right for the party. After that, she went to look for a nice pair of shoes and accessories to match the dress.

After a few minutes of looking thru her closet, she went to the bathroom to take a short shower. When she went out of the bathroom, she quickly changed to the dress she chose. Then, she did her hair and make-up. After that, she went in front of the mirror to check herself.

Then, she went outside to hail a cab to bring her to the Litter Box.

**Sorry guys! I needed to cut that part so that the party will be the second chapter. I hope you like this story.**


	2. First Meeting

**Thanks for the views guys! I really love it. I hope you read my other story.**

When Hermione exited the cab, she saw so many people outside the Litter box. Then, she went near the entrance and asked the people what was going on.

"They said that the bar is closed because of an event." said a tall man with glasses on.

"Oh! My friend is engaged. I think she booked the whole club." said Hermione.

"Well that's unfair to those who want's to party." replied the man.

"I'm really sorry." said Hermione before entering the club.

When she entered the club, she quickly looked around for Luna. The music was so loud, that she didn't hear Luna calling her.

"Hermione!" greeted Luna.

"Oh! Hi Luna! This party is crowded!" replied Hermione.

"I know! Some of the people here are from Ron's high school friends." said Luna.

"Who's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I almost forgot! Follow me." replied Luna.

"Ok." said Hermione while following Luna thru the crowd.

Then, they reached the bar. Hermione saw a bunch of people crowded in the bar. She also saw a redhead guy with a jet black haired guy sitting next to him.

"Hey babe!" greeted the redhead guy.

"Hey Ron!" replied Luna before giving the guy a kiss on the lips.

Then, Hermione realised that the guy was Luna's fiancee. She was brought back to reality when Luna grabbed her arm.

"Ummm.. Hermione this is Ron, my fiancée. Ron, this is Hermione my best friend." introduced Luna.

"Hi Hermione! Nice to meet you!" greeted Ron.

"Ummm.. Nice to meet you too Ron." replied Hermione.

"Ron, why don't you introduce your friend here." said Luna.

"Oh! Hermione, Luna, this is Harry my best friend since grade school." introduced Ron.

"Hi Harry! Nice to meet the best friend of my fiancée." said Luna.

"Nice to meet you too Luna! My best friend is lucky to have you. Ummm.. Hi Hermione." replied Harry.

"Hi Harry. Nice to meet you." said Hermione.

The four of them talked about their past: Their school, their friends, their family and many more. Ron and Luna left for the dance floor. Now, Harry and Hermione were left alone in the bar table.

"So, how long have you known Luna?" asked Harry.

"I've known Luna since grade 1. We were the best of friends since then but, she left for the L.A to study in a simple high school. Then, she came back here in New York to study for college." replied Hermione.

"Wow!" said Harry.

"How about you? How long have you known Ron?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, I've known Ron since high school. We played for the same soccer team in school. We also were the best of friends. We also were the smartest in our class." answered Harry.

"Wow! That's great." said Hermione.

"So, ummmm.. I.. errr…. Doyouwanttodance?" asked Harry.

"Pardon?" replied Hermione.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Harry again.

"Sure! I would love to." replied Hermione before grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

When they arrived at the dance floor, the DJ played a slow song. Harry and Hermione were looking at each other shyly before Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry on the other hand, wrapped his arms around her waist.

They swayed for a few minutes. Hermione didn't notice Luna's face when she saw Harry and Hermione dancing.

"Hermione? Ummm.. can I get your number?" asked Harry.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure." replied Hermione.

"Ok." said Harry before handing her his phone.

Hermione typed her number in his phone and saved it after a few minutes. Hermione also got Harry's number so that, they get to know better. Then, they left the dance floor and went back to the bar.

Ron and Luna went to the stage and announced their wedding date. Luna also announced the bridesmaid and best man for the wedding. Of course, Hermione is the bridesmaid while Harry is the best man.

After a few minutes of drinking, dancing and partying, Hermione was already drunk. Luna told Ron that she will bring Hermione back to her apartment. When they arrived at Hermione's house, Luna got the keys from Hermione's purse before opening the door and leading Hermione to her room.

Luna just left Hermione on her bed. She wrote a note that said: _Thanks for coming to the party! I hope you enjoyed it. And, by the way you and Harry look cute together. Love Luna._

Then, Luna left Hermione's apartment.


	3. Lunch

The Next Day Hermione woke up with a massive pain in the head. She can't see clearly, her head was spinning, her whole body was weak. Then, she remembered that she was so drunk the other day from Luna's engagement party.

"Uhhhh! This hangover is so painful!" said Hermione.

Then, she saw the note that Luna left on her bedside table. After a few minutes, she wobbly walked to the bathroom to throw up and clean herself. When she was already done, she went to her kitchen and ate a bagel and drink ginger ale.

While eating, her phone rang. She was shocked to see an unknown number.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione? This is Harry." replied Harry.

"Oh! Hi Harry! How are you?" said Hermione.

"I'm fine. How about you?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine too. Actually my head is really aching!" replied Hermione.

"Because of the hangover? Well, do you need anything?" said Harry worriedly.

"No. It's ok. I'm already a little bit sober." said Hermione.

"So, ummm.. Are you doing anything today?" asked Harry.

"Oh! I don't think so. Why?" answered Hermione.

"Ummm.. Would you like to have lunch with me?" said Harry.

"Sure! That would be great." replied Hermione.

"Ok. I'll see you at Breadsticks at 12pm." said Harry.

"Ok. Bye Harry!" said Hermione.

"Bye Hermione! See you at 12pm." replied Harry before hanging up the phone.

After finishing her food, Hermione went back to her room to take another shower. Then, when she finished taking a shower, she went to her closet to look for a nice dress to wear.

She found a nice yellow dress and a simple wedge heels. After that, she went to her vanity table to fix her hair and do her make-up. When she was done, she looked at her reflection and the mirror before leaving her apartment and hailing a cab.

"Where are you heading Mam?" asked the driver.

"Ummm… to Breadsticks please." replied Hermione.

After a few minutes, Hermione arrived at the front door of Breadsticks. The receptionist walked to her and asked if she has a reservation.

"Oh! I'm waiting for a friend here. His name is Harry." replied Hermione.

"Harry? Oh! He has a reservation mam. Right this way." said the receptionist.

The receptionist led her to a table near a window. Hermione waited for Harry a few minutes when she saw him at the door dressed in a polo shirt and jeans.

"Hi Harry!" greeted Hermione.

"Hi Hermione! Have you been waiting for a long time?" asked Harry.

"It's ok. So, do you want to order already?" said Hermione.

"Sure! I'm really hungry." said Harry.

Hermione ordered pesto pasta and iced tea, while Harry ordered pepperoni pizza and coke. After a few minutes, their orders arrived. When they were already finished eating, Harry paid for the bill. After that, they left the restaurant.

"Ummm… Do you want to go to the park?" asked Harry.

"Sure!" replied Hermione.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Hyde Park. Hermione and Harry were just walking along the park.

"So, from what school are you from?" asked Hermione.

"I'm from Oxford. How about you?" replied Harry.

"I'm from Harvard University." said Hermione.

"What was your course?" asked Harry.

"I took Business management. How about you?" answered Hermione.

"I took Medicine." said Harry.

"Wow! Was it hard?" asked Hermione.

"It was hard, but in the end it was worth it. I'm really excited to be a registered doctor." said Harry.

"Well, good luck!" said Hermione.

"Ummm.. thanks for the treat! I had fun!" said Hermione.

"No problem! We should do this more often." said Harry.

"Ok. See you Harry!" replied Hermione before hailing a cab.

When, Hermione went back to her house, she directly went to her room and lay on her bed. She kept thinking of Harry.


	4. Teen Vogue

The Next day:

Hermione's phone rang loudly. She was still sleepy when she answered the phone.

"Hermione! Are you awake!" asked Luna from the other line.

"Luna? Yup. Why?" replied Hermione.

"Ron just told me that you and Harry had lunch yesterday." said Luna.

"So?" asked Hermione.

"Do you like him?" said Luna.

"WHAT! We just met. It's impossible to like him." replied Hermione.

"Why not? You're both single! Maybe he's the one for you." said Luna.

"Luna! Stop it. I told you I'm not ready for a relationship yet." said Hermione.

"OK, fine! Well, tomorrow we're going to look for your bridesmaid dresses. I'll meet you at Belle Nouvelle Mariée (french for beautiful bride) at 9am." said Luna.

"Of course! See you tomorrow! Bye Luna." replied Hermione.

"Bye Hermione!" answered Luna before hanging up.

Then, Hermione went to her bathroom to take a bath. After a few minutes, she went to her closet to look for a nice work clothes. Then, she went to fix her hair and put on some make-up.

After that, she left her apartment and hailed a cab to bring her to the Teen Vogue office. When she arrived, all of the staff were busy. Her assistant, Hannah approached her.

"Good morning Ms Hermione! Here's your coffee. Mr Smith called. He asked if he can call for a meeting." said Hannah before handing Hermione her coffee.

"Thanks. Please tell Mr Smith that his appointment is at 1pm on Friday. Oh! Please cancel all my meetings/appointments tomorrow. I will be joining my friend to look for bridesmaid dresses." replied Hermione.

"Ok Ms Hermione. Please call me if you need anything." said Hannah before leaving Hermione's office.

After a few minutes, Hermione began checking her emails. She got a few messages from different companies who want to publish an article in their magazine. She replied to all of the messages. Then, she read the papers in her desk.

_Dear Ms Hermione,_

_We would like to inform you that we would like to publish an article on your magazine. It will be about our newest collection. Our collection is all about how to be stylish while in school. The pictures are attached below. Please inform us immediately. Thank you and have a nice day. - Mr Henry._

"Hannah!" called Hemrione.

"Yes Ms Hermione?" asked Hannah.

"I would like you to call Mr Henry and tell him to meet me on Friday at 4pm here at my office." replied Hermione.

"Will that be all Ms Hermione?" said Hannah.

"That will be all. Thank you Hannah!" replied Hermione.

After a few minutes of reading letters, emails and signing papers, Hermione went outside to have lunch. She went to taco bell to buy lunch. When she was finished eating, she went back to her office.

"Ms Hermione! Mr Henry called and accepted the meeting on Friday." said Hannah.

"Ok. Thanks Hannah!" replied Hermione.

When Hermione went back to her office, she opened her laptop and wrote an article for the next issue. After a few minutes, she received a text message from Luna. It said: _Hey Mione! Be sure to be there tomorrow! See you! – Luna_

"Ms Hermione! There's a phone call for you." announced Hannah.

"Ok. I'll answer it." replied Hermione.

"Hello? Is this Ms Hermione Granger?" asked a girl on the other line.

"Yes. This is Hermione. Who is this?" replied Hermione.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Camille, Ms Serena's assistant." said Camille.

"Ok. How may I help you?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm.. Ms Serena wanted to write an article for your magazine." answered Camille.

"Ohhh.. Sure. Tell her to give me the article by next week." said Hermione.

"Ok. Thank you and have a nice day Ms Hermione!" said Camille before hanging up.

After a few minutes, Hermione left the office and went back to her apartment. When she arrived, she went straight to her room to change into comfortable clothes. Then, she went to her kitchen and cooked a simple dinner. After that, she went to the bathroom to take a bath. When she was finished, she went to her bed to sleep.

She slept peacefully, thinking of her career.


End file.
